Repercussions
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Her secret was out and her life continued, but she wasn't exactly prepared on just what to tell her father. It wasn't easy telling him that his only daughter had been attending an all-boys school in Japan. Oneshot AU involving the aftermath.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hana-Kimi or any of the characters in the respective manga.

Summary: Her secret was out and her life continued, but she wasn't exactly prepared on just what to tell her father. It wasn't easy telling him that his only daughter had been attending an all-boys school in Japan.

Note: First time writing/entering into the Hana-Kimi fandom, so hopefully it won't turn out too horrid. Enjoy!

Repercussions

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Mizuki Ashiya stood like a statue before her house. Her return to the states had been unexpected due to her departure from Osaka Gakuen once her secret was discovered. Things had been awkward for a bit and the students felt like they were on edge keeping her secret.

They hadn't been able to keep it from the teachers however. Mizuki softly smiled at the thought, warmed by the loyalty of the students and the friends she had made. They were willing to go to such lengths to protect her and her happiness.

She remembered how her heart had skipped a beat or two when she discovered that her so-called secret had already been discovered by Sano. Her breath had caught in her throat and, after she had been settled into a nearby hotel after the school formally transferred her out of their system, Sano had appeared at the hotel.

She was rather blue, thinking of all the good times and the friends she had made over at Osaka Gakuen. Mizuki had just gotten off the phone, calling her brother to ask him to come and see her. She wasn't quite ready to face her parents and explain the situation she had landed herself in.

She exhaled slowly, frowning. Hopefully she wouldn't send her father into a heart attack when retelling why she had been expelled from Osaka Gakuen…

When she saw Sano, she knew even from a distant it was him. A crowd of people were moving in front of her, blocking and obscuring her view at intervals. Her heart told her who it was though and a blush crept onto her cheeks. What would Sano think of her now? Attending a boys school just to get closer to her idol and crush? That was creepy, crossing over into the stalker realm. Her stomach dropped at the thought.

Shizuki was already on his way. Mizuki smiled at knowing that her brother had actually already made plans to see and check up on her. He mumbled something about not trusting the urges of men and hung up the phone after saying his goodbyes.

…

It had seemed like so long ago that Shizuki had tried to bring back his little sister home. In actuality it wasn't that long, but looking at Mizuki, one wouldn't be able to tell. She had matured so much since he had last seen her.

"Mizuki?" Shizuki questioned as he continued to pull bags out from the back of the taxi they had rented. He had turned his head only to see his sister standing in front of their house like a statue.

He sighed and shook his head when she didn't respond to his inquiry. OF course her mind was far off. She had suddenly returned home and had to explain herself to their parents. No doubt she also missed Sano.

Something must have happened between the two of them because by the time he had arrived at the hotel to collect his sister and hurry her off to their flight back to the United States, he mentioned Sano and his sister turned as bright red as a ripe tomato.

Obviously the older brother was torn in how he should feel. Truthfully, he was glad that his sister's feelings were returned with almost as much passion (or so he assumed and hoped), but at the same time he wasn't quite ready to retire his proverbial sword. He still needed to protect his beloved sister from everything the world tried to throw at her.

He paid the driver and lifted the few bags they had. A quick call to an assistant had ensured that all of Mizuki's larger items and objects she had accumulated and have them shipped back home so they could travel light for the long plane ride they had.

Shizuki himself was exhausted but he assumed Mizuki was too nervous to register any fatigue.

Any words he was about to utter for encouragement were stilled when the door to their house opened and his mother opened the door, ready to go get the mail and instead received a surprise visit from her daughter and son.

"Mizuki! Shizuki!" She cried, leaping forward and enveloped the two in a warm embrace. "Oh what a lovely surprise!"

"Honey, who is at the door?" Their father appeared and Shizuki noticed Mizuki gulped in nervousness. There was no turning back now.

…

Watching the progression of emotions on Mizuki's father's face would have been amusing to any other spectator. Her mother had listened to Mizuki with similar shock at the events however her expressions were much softer.

What was originally shock morphed into understand and a tender expression for her daughter. She knew she should have expected nothing less from Mizuki. Her daughter, once she set her mind for it, was quite determined and headstrong. Her heartstrings pulled at missing all of this in her daughter's life. Never had she known Mizuki went to such lengths to be with her idol and love.

It was a story worthy of Shakespearean plays. She sighed, sipping her tea and glanced at her husband next to her. She leaned back into their couch and determined that the rest of the night would be soothing her husband and making sure he didn't feel the need to trek the world and find Sano.

Mizuki glanced up, daring at look at her father's face. What had originally been shock for most of the story morphed into anger. Mizuki's frazzled nerves calmed somewhat when she looked at her mother. Internally she let out a breath of relief. At least she had her mother on her side.

"I think it's time for dinner." Her mother announced. "Honey, why don't you go and take a not hot bath while Mizuki helps me with dinner. Shizuki, why don't you be a dear and put the luggage where it needs to go and then lie down for a bit. Dinner should be done in around a half an hour." She put her teacup down on the tray. "Come along Mizuki dear." With a secret smile, mother and daughter entered into the kitchen, no doubt to continue their discussion on love.

…

Her father had come to terms with the fact that Mizuki couldn't be swayed in her natural tendencies. He had accepted that he couldn't change who his daughter loved or didn't love. He did however ground her for three months after learning that the school she had been sent to was actually an "All Boys School". He had not been amused. Mizuki still flushed when she thought of those months where her father had kept her from almost every male he possibly could.

He even punished her farther by enrolling her in an all girls school in America. The studies were wonderful, but the sudden change in environment was a bit reeling for the young girl. She sometimes had to check herself from slipping back into Japanese after living over in Japan for so long.

She sighed, shifting her backpack as she continued on her walk back to her house. Her hand had grown somewhat longer and she put it in a loose ponytail. Her new friends at the girls school she attended had taken it upon themselves to "girlify" Mizuki after seeing her rather homely makeup free appearance.

"Don't you want to look fancy for a man?" Her friend Sara questioned. Mizuki smiled, thinking of Sano and his latest letter. Julia shared a secret smile with her best friend. After finding out Mizuki had returned to America, she quickly put in her own transfer application after unsuccessfully trying to convince Mizuki's father to let her attend her old school. The two friends were once again reunited.

Mizuki's mind was on her homework and the papers she had to write but all thoughts of school fled her mind when she saw the casually dressed figure of a young man standing in front of her house, travel bag in hand, and looking unsure of himself.

Her heart almost stopped at the sight. She would know that back anywhere. He seemed to sense eyes watching him. "Sano…" she whispered, eyes widening with surprise as she dropped her backpack and ran over to meet his turning body.

FIN


End file.
